


Sweet Child Of Mine

by SansWife1995



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, Child, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherly Jasper, Spanking, protective, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Jasper found herself on Beach city's beach she heard a noise and found a baby who's mother was murdered. The father no where in site so she takes the baby. Wanting to raise the baby by herself Jasper gets help from the Crystal Gems until she can get a place of her own.





	1. Naming The Baby

Jasper woke on on beach city she had to get back to homeworld tell them the Crystal Gems are still alive. She heard something in the distance it was crying not just any crying it sounded human. She walked closer it was coming from a pale yellow house and the door was wide open.

Inside the house it was a mess pictures off the wall and blood going all the way to another room. She was a picture that had been broken a picture of a woman pale with brown hair and light green eye's a man with black hair and blue eye's and a tiny baby in her arm's with light green eye's like the mother but with the father's hair.

Jasper saw they were smiling and the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. Jasper heard the crying again and she walked inside the room. Inside the room was pink and the woman was on the floor died neck sliced opened. Jasper almost backed out until the crying came from the crib.

She slowly walked toward the crib and peeked inside a small baby. With tears streaming down her and she looked around for the man. He was no where in site and the baby was still crying. Jasper picked up the baby and the baby calmed down. Jasper stared into her eyes they were beautiful and Jasper left the house.

Jasper held the baby was she walked the baby clinging to her and she looked down as the baby yawned. A smile broke onto Jasper's face and she found a house it was for sale. Jasper entered the house and she looked around pretty empty. Jasper needed stuff for the baby and to take care of the baby herself.

" Hmm this is the place for us baby, I got to give you a name hmmm I know Julianne Primrose Gem even though you don't look like a gem." Jasper said as she looked at the baby and she cood

" Excuse me are you looking to buy?" A lady said as Jasper nodded and she looked back at the baby

The lady explained the rent and Jasper realized she didn't have money. How was she going to take care of this baby by herself with out money and a job. Jasper left the house disappointed in herself how on earth was she gonna take care of this baby.

She saw Steven she gritted her teeth but she needed help she walked to him. Steven freaked out until he saw the baby in her arm's sleeping and clinging to Jasper.

" Rose I need your help, err I found this baby the mother was killed I don't know what happened to the father but I just need help until I get a place of my own then I swear I'm out of your hair please." Jasper explained as he smiled and he grabbed her free hand

Steven and Jasper got to the temple. The Crystal Gems stopped what they were doing and were about to attack then the baby started crying. Jasper looked down immediately and roze the baby to her shoulder then started patting her back. Jasper looked lost when the baby continued crying and Pearl walked forward with her arm's out.

" Don't worry I'll give her back." Pearl said as Jasper held the baby protectively and then gave the baby to Pearl with a watchful eye

Pearl got a old baby bottle of Steven's they kept and Garnet heated up the milk with her power's. Pearl gave the baby back with the bottle Jasper eyed the bottle and gave it to the baby. The baby begun to suck the bottle and Jasper's eye's widen in amazement.

" So what's her name?" Amethyst asked as Jasper looked up and she sat down on the couch

" I named her Julianne, I want to keep her and I want to take care of her." Jasper said as Pearl smiled and sat down

Garent hadn't seen a baby since Steven was a baby. Jasper held the baby with a smile and then Pearl watched the baby drink her bottle.

" I want to take care of her alone, but I could use some help until I can get a place of my own." Jasper said as Pearl nodded and Steven cood at the baby

" I already know what you did Jasper my future vision showed me, but her future is up to you and since your taking care of her you must know all the needs a child has." Garnet said as Jasper took out her bottle and burped the baby

Pearl brought out Steven's old crib and Jasper shook her head. The baby would sleep with her after her lessons of human children it was night and Jasper curled her arm around the baby protectively. She watched the baby sleep and she smiled.

" I'll protect you my little Julie forever." Jasper smiled and fell asleep herself


	2. Jasper's Little Girl

Jasper woke up the baby was clinging to her and she smiled. She carefully sat up and picked up the baby gently. The baby woke up and smiled. Jasper smiled back at her and held her close. Jasper left the house with the baby and she looked at each place for a job.

" Umm May I help you?" Greg asked as Jasper nodded and she looked at Julianne

" I would like a job to take care of my baby." Jasper said as he nodded and he gave her a job to wash the cars

Jasper washed cars while Greg babysat Julianne. Jasper was finished the cars she got the baby and she left the car wash. She bounced the baby as she left work and once home she fed the baby.

" I got my Julie Bille, in my arms and rocking with my Julie and I'm walking away all swag with my baby in my arm's." Jasper sung as she smiled and the baby giggled

Jasper burped the baby and smiled at her. Pearl came in the room with Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Connie Peridot and Lapis.

"It's a baby!" Connie said as she run toward Jasper and she looked at her

" What's a baby?" Peridot asked as the baby cooed and Jasper looked down

Jasper rocked the baby back and forth with a smile. Lapis glared at her as she walked toward her and the two glared at each other.

" Why are you here?" Lapis questioned as Jasper looked at her and Jasper handed the baby to Pearl for a moment

" I'll be out of here soon as I get enough money I don't want to fight." Jasper said and Lapis looked at her

Lapis grew angry and slapped Jasper. Jasper looked at her cause this gem wanted a death wish and Julianne reached out for Jasper.

" GET OUT!" Lapis yelled as Jasper balled up her fist and she rilled in her arm back.

Julianne started crying and Jasper's anger faded away she immediately and she went to Pearl. She got Julianne and left the house. She sat beside a rock and Steven had his Yuke out next to her.

" Sing from the heart." Steven said as she looked confused and nodded

" Come stop your crying

It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always." Jasper sung as Steven played and Julianne stopped crying

Steven smiled as he went back inside Jasper smiled at the baby. Jasper held the baby close and she sighed as she held Julianne.

" I will protect you Julie." Jasper said kissing her little cheeks and she walked back in

Over the next week's Jasper worked hard at job at the car wash with Greg. Jasper was doing this for her baby girl and everything was worth it when she got home to that smiling babies face.


	3. Five Year's Later

Garnet was babysitting Julianne for Jasper while she was at work. Garnet smiled at the sweet little baby in her arm's sleeping. Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Steven all hovered over the baby. Lapis glared at the baby she didn't know what it was nor wanted to know. Steven explained to Perdiot what a baby was and she fell in love with the tiny baby.

" Waaaaaaa." Julianne cried as Garnet looked down and gave her a bottle

Julianne drank it up and Garnet smiled at the little baby. She saw so many possibilities for this baby each a great one and but some not so. Hopefully Jasper will guide her on the right path.

Jasper came home she got Julianne from Garnet and smiled at her baby. Julianne was now Jasper's baby this was her little girl she came to everyday.

Jasper finally brought the house. The Crystal gems gave her everything she needed to take care of Julianne. Jasper just wanted to stay away from Lapis. But that was harder then ever Steven kept pushing the two together. When Jasper went to work she got Garnet to take care of her.

Five years later

" ABC." Julianne sung for Garnet and Garnet smiled

" Now you now your abc's Julianne." Garnet said as Julianne smiled and Jasper came in

She looked tired from the hard work she had. Julianne smiled and ran to her.

" Mommy!" Julianne said as Jasper kneel down and caught her

" Oh I missed you were you good for Aunty Garnet?" Jasper said getting up with Julianne in her arm's and Julianne smiled

Jasper looked at Julianne she was growing up so fast. She hoped she wasn't making any mistakes with her little girl. Julianne hugged her close the first word she ever said was mama. Now Jasper was mommy to this little girl that she loved so much.

" Aunty taught me my abc's mommy." Julianne said as Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek

" That's wonderful sweetie, thank you Garnet for watching her." Jasper said as Garnet nodded and then they left the house

Julianne clinged to her mommy and played with her hair. Julianne liked her mommy's long hair and she looked at Jasper.

" Mommy do you think I'll have long hair like you?" Julianne asked looking at Jasper and Jasper melted at thoses eyes

" Yes sweetheart." Jasper said with a smile and Julianne smiled back

Once inside the house Jasper puts Julianne on the ground carefully and goes to cook. Julianne went to the living room while Jasper cooked. Jasper made the rules clear to Julianne when she was four and wrote them down.

No running in the house, no breaking stuff, No boys over and no swearing. Jasper did write down punishments spanking, time out, grounding and mouth wash with soap.

Jasper was cooking when she heard a big crash Jasper quckily finished making dinner. She speed walked into the living room and saw a broken vase. She looked there was Julianne with a bat and Jasper gaped at her.

" Julianne Prismrose Gem you are in so much trouble!" Jasper said angrily and Julianne looked at her

" But mommy." Julianne said as Jasper grabbed her by her arm and went to her room

Jasper put her in the time out chair and looked at her very disappointed in her. Julianne didn't like to be in trouble with her mommy and Jasper left to clean up the broken vase.

" Julianne come here." Jasper said sitting on the couch and Julianne came in

" Yes mommy?" Julianne asked as Jasper patted the sit next to her and Julianne say down

Jasper didn't like to punish Julianne, Julianne was her little girl but Jasper wanted to protect her. Jasper took in a big breath and looked at her daughter

" I'm very disappointed in you." Jasper said as Julianne's eyes filled with tears and she started crying

" I'm sorry mommy." Julianne sobbed as Jasper picked her up and held her close

Jasper moved her hair to the side and rubbed her back. Once the crying stopped Jasper looked at her and she wiped away the tears.

" Julianne mommy will always love you but mommy set the rules and wrote them down please don't break anything else or mommy will have to spank you." Jasper spoke gently and Julianne nodded

" Yes mommy." Julianne said as Jasper smiled and held her little girl close

After they ate, Jasper tucked in her little girl and read her a bed time story. She looked down to see her sleeping and she smiled at her.

" Your baby greens

So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms." Jasper sung and went to her room


	4. Three Little Words

Jasper took Julianne to Garnet then went to work. Jasper loved her job at the wash she learned so much there.

" Why is it back?" Lapis asked looking at Julianne as Garnet played with her and Peridot glared at Lapis

" Julianne is not an it she's a human like Steven." Peridot explained and Lapis rolled her eyes

Steven played with Julianne as Lapis watched them from a far. She loved Steven as a friend. Why was it difficult for her to like this little girl. Maybe it's the fact she lives with Jasper and calls her momma.

" When is Jasper going to come back to get this brat?" Lapis asked as Garnet glared at her and picked up Julianne

" She's not a brat Lapis." Garnet said angrily and took Julieanne to the beach

Julianne played in the sand as Garnet watched her closely. So many possible futures for this child.

Jasper got off work and made her way toward the temple. She saw Julianne with Garnet at the bench.

" There you two are I thought I had to travel all the way to the temple." Jasper said with a smile and Julianne

" We left cause Lapis called Julianne a brat." Garnet said as Jasper grew angrily and walked toward the temple

As soon as she got in there she grabbed Lapis by her thoart and looked at her with flames in her eyes.

" If you ever call my daughter a brat again I will fucking shatter your gem got it?!" Jasper warned and Lapis gulped in fear

" Y...yes" Lapis said as Jasper let her go and got Julianne from Garnet

Jasper went home and put Julianne on the couch to make dinner. Julianne watched tv while Jasper cooked.

After dinner Jasper tucked in Julianne and kissed her forehead.

" Goodnight baby." Jasper said as Julianne smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek

" Night mommy I love you." Julianne said as Jasper smiled and left the roomroom

Jasper sat on her bed and smiled the three words were said tonight I love you. Jasper let the tears of happiness flow down and went to bed with a smile on her face.


	5. Julianne's First Day Of School

Jasper woke up like she did every morning she put her hair in a bun and got up to fix Julianne her nutritious breakfast.

Jasper got to the grabbed two eggs from the carton, milk, butter, sugar peanut butter, applesauce and self raising flour.

Jasper puts the muffins in the stove and goes in Julianne's bedroom.

" Julie baby wake up." Jasper said lightly shaking her and Julianne wakes up

" Mommy." Julianne said hugging Jasper and Jasper picks her up

Jasper goes to the kitchen then sets Julianne down on the chair. Jasper mixes chocolate chips with batter, puts it in a cake pan and puts it in the oven.

" Mommy's making you some goodies for when you get home from your first day of school, my little girl is growing up on me." Jasper said pouring the milk in a bowl along with lucky charms and gives Julianne the bowl

Julianne eats her cereal and kisses Jasper's cheek.

" Who's taking me to school?" Julianne asked as Jasper picked her up and walks out the door

" Me of course my gummy bear." Jasper said walking toward the school and goes in

Julianne looked at the school with fear. Jasper put her down and kisses her head.

" Be strong my little gummy bear, there is your teacher Ms. Smith have a great day at school. Jasper said smiling and then walks out

Jasper kept walking and then stopped she looked back. Jasper sighed and sat on a rock.

"Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake, I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

(Slipping through my fingers all the time)

Well, some of that we did but most we didn't

And why, I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile." Jasper sung tears flowing down and goes to work


	6. First Day Of School Part 1 English Class

Julianne looked at her classmates. Each one different and unique.

The teacher came in he wore glasses, a red neck tie, a blue jacket, white and pink pants. His shoes were navy blue. Julianne thought he looked like easter threw up on him.

" Good morning class my name is Mr. Easter." Mr. Easter said as the class tried not to laugh and Julianne looked at him

Mr. Easter grabbed a clipboard from his desk. He put on his big purple glasses.

" Eric Earson, Roxy Road, Violet Balloon, Grace Pawson, Julianne Haperson and Fred Flintstone." Mr. Easter said as they said here and Julianne looked at the other students

Mr. Easter passed out some papers for there parnets. Julianne placed hers in her star bookbag Steven got her for her birthday.

The bell rang and Julianne walked to her next class math.


End file.
